WillowClan
WillowClan lives in a lush forest with many willow trees scattered around. They hunt in the small river that runs near the camp and in the surrounding forest area. They never fight unless it is needed. These cats believe in StarClan and the Dark Forest but no one in WillowClan is known to be in the Dark Forest. They live closest to RainbowClan. This Clan is owned by Cottonfur If you want to join, place a request on the talk page. We also have WillowClan Roleplay Wiki. Plot: A rouge is out in the forest, killing warriors and some how, kits. Warriors have searched everywhere and can't find the rouge. Rules: *Traditional pelt colours only *Things such as mind reader *Wings and animal transformations are allowed. *Don't kill or alter other people's cats unless they tell you or allow you to do so. *Have fun! More when I think of it Allegiances Leader: Willowstar: White and gray she-cat with bright blue eyes (Cotton) Apprentice, Spottedpaw Deputy: Birchwhisker: Black and gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (Cotton) Apprentice, Whitepaw Medicine Cat: Dawnsky: Pale yellow she-cat with white spots on her whole body but her tail. Dark lines under eyes with black spots, yellow wings. (Meadow) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Hawkpaw: Tortiseshell and black she-cat with pale green/yellow eyes. Jadepaw's sister. (Eagle) Warriors: Snowdapple: Pure white she-cat with brown eyes (Cotton) Apprentice, Graypaw Owltail: Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes (Cotton) Apprentice, Scorchpaw Songbird: a pretty tabby she-cat. she loves to hunt and is good at it. She never thinks before she acts though, so she is always putting her life on the line. She is sometimes impatient, but she would risk her life to help her friends or clanmates. She is sometimes to head strong. (Meadow) Blackfur: He's a large black tom. He likes power and will do anything to get it. He does not care who he will hurt on his way to power. He is always plotting to over throw his leader. Cats may think he's crazy, with all this world domination stuff. (Meadow) Blueheart: She’s a pretty blue-gray she-cat. She’s strong and knows what to do for her Clan. she think things out before she takes action, which can sometimes cause her to be late. She doesn't like to be rushed. (Meadow) Panthertuft - black tom with dark brown spots, and big amber eyes. (Vi) Bristlefoot - Handsome light brown tom with green eyes and black paws. Also has a scar across his face. (Dead) Apprentice, Hazelpaw Dapplenose - White she-cat with a dappled coat. (Dead) Poppycloud- a golden tabby she-cat (Meadow) Lilysong: white she-cat (Cotton) Silverdapple: Silver tabby she-cat with black spots (Cotton) Backpedal: Dark yellow she-cat with red eyes. (Dead) Summereyes-tabby cat with brown eyes and a loyal personality. (Watergirl 19) Heathersong-short dark brown fur, violet eyes. Has an optimistic personality.(Watergirl 19) Apprentices: Graypaw: Light gray tom with blue eyes (Cotton) Whitepaw - black tom with white paws, and orange eyes. (Vi) Spottedpaw: Tortiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. (Cinder) Scorchpaw: Bright ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. (Cinder) Skypaw - Pure white she-cat with sky blue eyes. (Bird) Hazelpaw - Pretty light grey she-cat with blue eyes and white stripes. (Dead) Ripplepaw- she-cat with brown fur and deep blue eyes. Has a kind personalit. (Watergirl 19) Queens: Silverwing: Dark gray tabby queen with blue eyes. Mother to Owltail's kits. (Cotton) Crowflight: Black she-cat with warm anber eyes. Mother of Coalkit, Beetlekit and Ivykit. (Cinder) Silverwing's Kits: Minnowkit: Small white she-kit with beautiful, deep, violet eyes. 0 Moons (Cotton) Hawkkit: Brown tom with ? eyes. 0 Moons(Cotton) Dovekit: Gray and white tabby she-kit with ? eyes. 0 Moons(Cotton) Littlekit: Small black she-kit with ? eyes. 0 Moons (Cotton) Tawnykit: Black, ginger, and white tortiseshell with ? eyes. 0 Moons (Cotton) Breezekit: Light gray she-kit with ? eyes. 0 Moons (Cotton) Crowflight's Kits: Coalkit: Black tom with bright ginger back, head, tailtip and paws. (Cinder) Beetlekit: Blue-gray tom with blue eyes and white paws. (Cinder) Ivykit: Golden tabby she-cat with cream underbelly, paws and tailtip and green eyes. (Cinder) Other kits: Briarkit: A black she-kit with black sleek wings. (Eagle) Opalkit: A she-kit with white fur and bright blue eyes. Can tranform into fish, is a mind reader, has an energetic personality. (Watergirl 19) Elders: Open Former WillowClan Members: Jadepaw, tortiseshell and black she-cat with green eyes. Hawkpaws sister. Killed by a heart attack.(Eagle) Thorntooth - golden tabby tom with bracken-colored stripes, and green eyes. Banished from the clan. (Vi) Littlekit: Small black she-kit with ? eyes. 0 Moons. Killed by a rouge. (Cotton) Morningpoppy: Black and white she-cat with a spotted tail and ears. Killed by a rouge(Cotton) Fireflower: ginger tom (Cotton) Deepsplash: silver tabby tom (Cotton) Furtuff- a big brown tom with all the fur on his tail gone. (Meadow) Jazzpaw: Ginger tom with blue eyes. (Dead) Crystalpaw: Light blue tom with white paws and amber eyes. (Dead) Pearlpaw: White and light grey she-cat with shiny hazel eyes. (Dead) Firepaw: Blazing red she-cat with bright green eyes. (Dead) Rocktail: Brown tom with an odd grey tail and bright green eyes. (Dead) Tigerkit: Ginger tom with black stripes and ? eyes. 0 Moons(Cotton) Silverdapple - silver-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with big, blue eyes. (Vi) Mosstail- a grey she-cat with blue eyes (Meadow) Blackbee- a tiny black she-cat with pink eyes( Meadow) Skyblaze: White she-cat with ginger and black spots and stripes. (Cotton) Flameheart: Dark ginger tom that was once a great warrior with dull green eyes. (Cotton) Roleplaying: /Archive 1/ ---- Willowstar sneered and padded to her den. Morningpoppy padded out the den to hunt. ... (a few hours later) "Morningpoppy is dead!" Snowdapple shouted. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 20:34, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dapplenose heard Snowdapple's yowl of distress and ran over to her. "What happened to her?" Dapplenose asked. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 23:08, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I-I don't know. I went out in the woods and her dead body was there! The rouges are killing us off!" Snowdapple cried. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 23:10, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Let me check her wounds," Dapplenose insisted. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 23:18, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snowdapple padded over to Morningpoppy's body. "Here." She said. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 23:20, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dapplenose padded over to Morningpoppy's body. "Stratch marks are precise, not all over the place, which we tend to see in rogues. A crushed neck, broken forepaw and broken ribs," Dapplenose meowed, "This wasn't done by rogues. It's too clean, to experienced." Dapplenose picked-up a sent that wasn't from her own clan, but from another. She turned to Snowdapple. "We've got trouble," Dapplenose murmured. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 23:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snowdapple looked at Dapplenose with big eyes. "What happened here, Dapplenose?" She asked Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 23:35, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Morningpoppy suffered from precision blows to the neck, forepaw, ribs and back. Causing serious trauma and broken bones and an almost instant death. But a rogue would never know how to do that and the scent on does not smell of rogue," Dapplenose told Snowdapple. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 02:27, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You mean another Clan did this!?" Snowdapple asked. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 15:28, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "What else do I have to say. Everything here speaks 'warrior' and the scent is not of rogue. But of RainbowClan," Dapplenose meowed, "I don't know all of the facts, but I think I know someone who might." Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 15:34, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You don't think Willowstar would let them continue to kill us off right?" Snowdapple asked a little worried. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 15:36, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I surely hope not Snowdapple, but we can't tell her yet until we know exactly who did it," Dapplenose told Snowdapple, "Follow me." Dapplenose picked up Morningpoppy's body and began heading towards FlameClan territory. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 15:42, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snowdapple followed Dapplenose. Cottonfur "It's all I've ever known." -Tomwhisker 20:45, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Songbird went to willowstar. "Willowstar can you come with me hunting?" she asked Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 21:28, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Willowstar smiled and nodded. "Of course." She said and followed Songbird. Cottonfur "It's all I've ever known." -Tomwhisker 21:30, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dapplenose crossed over to FlameClan territory. "Come on," Dapplenose instructed. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 21:36, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- UPDATE: All RPing after this will be on the RainbowClan Guerrilla War Page. Thanks to everyone who has roleplayed with us on all the above and those of you who roleplayed with us on the Archive. I look forward to roleplaying with you more after the battle. From the time and until after the battle, no one can join. If you wish to join you must wait until after the battle with FlameClan, BriarClan, GrayClan, and RainbowClan. Sorry. Thank you for roleplaying with us and we will be back here soon. If you are from one of the other Clans... Good luck. Cottonfur "It's all I've ever known." -Tomwhisker 16:33, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "14 dead." Willowstar croaked. "14 of our Clanmates. 14 of our family members. 14 great fighters." She said "All if them gone." Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 00:06, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Songbird looked overand shighed someof her friends where gone.sad. Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 00:07, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Birchwhisker looked up at Willowstar. "I don't feel as though I am fit for being deputy." She said. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 00:09, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Songbirdheard and shighed. Anynother thing gone Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 00:12, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You led our Clan into battle, when I wasn't here to do so. You are more worthy then anyone I know." Willowstar assured her. "Now! I have a secret to share with those who made it." She called. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 00:14, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skypaw looked up curiously. BirdpawHello 00:15, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Songbird listened Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 00:19, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I am on my last life." Willowstar said loud enough for her whole Clan to hear. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 00:20, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skypaw just stared. BirdpawHello 00:35, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Willowstar nodded gravely. "On a happier note, two of our surviving apprentice's are ready to become warriors!" She said smiling. "Graypaw, Skypaw. Please pad forward." She added, nodding to the apprentices. ... Graypaw's ears stood tall and he padded forward. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 19:35, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skypaw padded forward. BirdpawHello 19:39, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Songbird smiled and yelled. "GOOD!" she then hid Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 19:59, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Skypaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and protect the Clan?" Willowstar asked, Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 20:10, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skypaw nodded, "I do." BirdpawHello 22:15, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Coalkit, Beetlekit and Ivykit watched the ceremony, wondering when they'd be made apprentices. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 02:03, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Opalkit pawed Ivykit. "Wanna play?", she asked Watergirl 19 (talk) 03:47, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Sure!" Ivykit smiled. Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 00:53, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Opalkit pounced on Ivykit's tail. Watergirl 19 (talk) 02:06, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Songbird smiled. "YAY GO APPRENTICES"! SHe said happily Badass Rebels 22:01, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Birchwhisker padded over to Songbird. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 22:13, December 6, 2012 (UTC) "HI!" she said happily She was hoping to see what everyone else would think of this. 00:12, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ivykit swiped a paw at Opalkit, claws sheathed. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 00:22, December 7, 2012 (UTC)